


Claws

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Clothes, Clothes tearing, Gifts, M/M, aaaaargh some more tags but i dont know what, but like implied, fav idiots, graphic tees, wolfy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loses the control over his wolf when he is with Stiles. Stiles likes it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claws

When it happens the first time, Derek pushes him away with something akin to horror on his face. Stiles of course falls off the bed and lays in a display of his upturn ass and his face smooshed in the soft carpet, which he thanks fervently for his not broken nose. He picks himself up and gets on the bed again and asks in a pleasant voice ‘what the fuck happened?’

Derek is flummoxed. “Did you not notice?” he asks in a barely shaking voice.

“What? That you were getting a bit more wolfish? Well yeah. I mean I was licking your teeth so I knew your fangs were growing and hair too under my hand. I am not stupid. But since it is not full moon I knew you would control yourself again. I mean, you can see that I am all ok, see here I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH....!!!!!!” Stiles screams seeing something in his side.

Derek instantly crowds into him, hands almost panicky as he asks, “O my god did I hurt you? Does it hurt? IS THERE BLOOD?” he takes a deep breath but all he gets is their mingled sweat, saliva and the scent of acute distress from Stiles. He is pawing at something on his tee and when Derek looks more closely he sees that there is a tear in it. A long big ugly one.

“This was one of my favourite Der! I got it at the comic con. You know how many times I have been to a comic con? Once Der, only once. And this was like a memento of that time. Aargh,” Stiles pushes his hands into his hair and rubs them roughly.

Derek is a bit stymied. He almost wolfed out on Stiles and all he cares is about the torn tee. He frowns. That is so Stiles. Still, he doesn’t like to see Stiles in distress, however unmerited it might be in his own opinion, and scoots closer and puts his arm around his waist. He says, “I will get a new one for you, promise. It is after all my fault.”

Stiles snorts at that and looks at him. Leaning close, he says, “You are going to buy me a dozen and then we are going to rip them in style as a memento of the times you wolf out on me” and kisses him. Derek hums at him and promises himself that he will get Stiles two dozen just to be on the safe side. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

The plan was good, but it got fucked up in a way neither thought. Derek, in a bid to please his boyfriend, went through obscure sites with questionable money taking methods and big stores alike to look for things Stiles would like. Even though their end destination was to be ripped off Stiles’ body, he wanted to give him things that he would like. What he didn’t thing about was the fact that he was collecting Stiles’ favourite things related stuff and he would be even opposed to harming those.

“But, but,” Derek spluttered, “I got them for you for you know when! I knew you would like them but they had a different purpose!”

“Are you shitting me right now Der?” asked Stiles from the floor surrounded by the huge collection of new tees he had just got, some of which he was clutching to his chest. 

“What’s the big problem? I can always get you more!” Derek cries at him, astounded at his refusal to use them.

“Problem you say. Oh well, I don’t know. Maybe it’s the fact that these are the first gifts my boyfriend has ever given me, physical ones I mean, you, my dear is a treasure, all these tees are with graphics I have seen once place or another and wanted but couldn’t afford, and o yeah, how about the fact that you went and selected them for me, you who hate shopping so much that you have a guy to do your groceries and you did it for me and you fucking want me to tear them OFF?” Stiles shouts the last word while he picks up more tees and collects them to his chest and huddles in this nest of graphic tees and cardboard boxes.

Derek looks at him in astonishment. He had never given Stiles a gift? The fuck. It’s true. And to make it even worse, Stiles had gotten him loads. Inexpensive ones, but still, they had been gifts, and Derek had never given even once. 

Derek pulls in a deep breath, kneels before Stiles, who is pouting adorably at him right now and says, “I will get you some more. Of things you hate. How about that?”

Stiles stares at him for a few minutes and nods a ‘yeah’. 

So Derek goes online again and this time finds the worst tees ever. Stiles falls in love with them too.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

They come up with a plan. Whenever Stiles comes over to sleep at Derek’s he starts wearing his clothes. Derek likes how he smells in them, even after. Stiles likes how he is revolutionizing Derek’s cupboard. 

Stiles has complete trust in him, but Derek still hates wolfing out on him. What if he gets hurt? Stiles is still a fragile human. So he tried to keep better track of his wolf, but this made sex a stressed out time for both of them. It was getting frustrating. This made him moody and even more prone for the wolf to come out when he was with Stiles.

So Stiles came up with an idea. Why not try to see just how much the wolf comes out. It he goes complete were, they will asks Deaton but if he goes only till his beta mode, maybe they could still do it. So they do it. In fits and bits. Little by little Derek lets his control go. In the end it turns out that he does not even reach his beta mode. He just grows his full fangs and his claws pop out, but they remain devoid of any serum that would make the bite possible. And Stiles likes to kiss the wolf with equal ease as he does with the human Derek.

He likes Derek like this in the bed even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. I don't know what this was, but i can almost see Stiles in the nest of tees. Kudos and comments people! Evermoringlyfine be my fine tumblr. Enjoy!


End file.
